


How the Force Works

by talefeathers



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How did you keep him from finding the map?" Poe asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Force Works

“How did you keep him from finding the map?” Poe asked.

Rey looked up from her food. She didn’t think she’d ever heard the brash pilot speak so softly.

“He knew you’d seen it,” he continued. “How did…”

He paused, seeming to collect his thoughts.

“When he was in my head… I’d never felt pain like that before. Like… like someone was reaching into my thoughts and scooping them out. Like someone was wrapping their fingers around pieces of my mind and twisting them loose.”

He stopped when his voice wavered a bit, lowering his gaze. After a moment’s silence, he looked back up at her and continued.

“How did you withstand that?”

“I don’t know,” Rey answered truthfully. “I wish I could explain it, but I just. When he first turned the Force on me it was just as painful as you described, but then I began to sort of… recognize it. It wasn’t just coming from Kylo Ren, it was around me and within me, just like the stories say. And when I focused on that, the pain began to recede. And when I tried to sort of push that feeling back against Ren…” She shrugged. “It worked.”

Poe shook his head, chuckling.

“I’m sure glad you’re on our side,” he said.

“Yeah,” she agreed, smiling around at the interior of the legendary Millennium Falcon. “So am I.”


End file.
